Family
by Kitty Smith
Summary: Team Seven is the only family it has left...right? A crack!fic oneshot drabble on how Sakura is the only team member to have a family outside the team. OOC ridiculousness abounds. Artistic license with the fam.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit off of Naruto and associated merchandise. **

Naruto was snuffling when the kid was returned to her parents, and Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Ne, what's wrong, Naruto?"

"I just wish I had a family, too, sometimes," he blubbered, dissolving into sobs, and to the on-looking Sakura's shock, Kakashi began to tear up in response.

"Stop crying," Sasuke sneered, and Sakura was glad someone had said it- at least until, "You'll… you'll make me…" Tears began to trickle silently down Sasuke's face and the three of them embraced each other, bawling.

"We'll be each other's family!" Naruto sobbed.

"Hn!" Sasuke exclaimed in eloquent agreement.

"The only family we have left!" Kakashi managed between hiccups of grief, "Team Seven!"

Kakashi and Naruto held out arms for Sakura, their last member, to join the group hug. When no such hug occurred, three pairs of eyes peeked open.

"Sakura?" Sasuke prompted, and the pink-haired girl fidgeted.

"I um," she looked up, to the left, to the right, across the ground, in a curly-que across the clouds-

"Sakura," Kakashi waved the hand he was still holding out to force her to focus.

"I kind of _have_ a family," she admitted quietly.

The sounds of the forest continued on alone for a minute and a half.

"They're abusive, right?" Naruto said.

"No," Sakura denied.

"Neglectful?" Sasuke suggested.

"No."

"Don't understand your ninja ways and over the years you've felt a gap forming between yourself and them that just can't be bridged?" Kakashi put forth.

"_No._"

Naruto mused, "Maybe you're adopted, and your real parents are horrible monsters of the ninja world while your current parents are just their dupes? Like-"

"No! Just-" Sakura pulled at her hair, "Why don't you just come to dinner tonight, or something? You'll see! I have a family that's _mine _and _loves me_!" She threw her hands up in the air and stalked away, leaving the awkwardly unfinished hug formation to give each other uncertain looks.

"Does anyone actually know where Sakura lives?" Naruto asked tentatively.

After sufficient investigation (or hunting down Sakura's files and jostling each other to read the address), the trio showed up on the Haruno doorstep.

Now, Mr. Haruno was used to the oddness of ninjas – he lived in a ninja village, after all – and he'd had several close encounters where his pink hair had seemed to mark him as a target, since it seemed like the sign of a bloodline limit (_kekkei genkai_). However, when he opened the door for his daughter's team, he hadn't quite expected anything like this.

The blond took one look at his hair and burst into messy sobs, blurting, "It's _just like Sakura's_!" in despair. Haruno assumed the older one was his teacher, and turned to him, expecting him to take care of the situation or at least, explain. He was shocked to find the man had taken out what looked like an orange book of porn, from the cover art, and was sniffling behind it, wet spots forming on his mask as he determinedly did not make eye contact with anyone there.

A prick of pain in his scalp made Sakura's father yelp and distracted him from the ongoing waterworks to his other side. He whipped towards the source of the sensation, intending on indignant scolding, but the red eyes that glanced at him snapped his mouth shut.

This was not how he'd anticipated meeting his daughter's team would go. Since said daughter was not quite back yet from training solo, Mr. Haruno was unsure whether there was anything he could really do about this. He pulled out a pipe, leaned against the threshold and prepared himself for Sakura's lecture on the evils of smoking. He rather needed it. After all, the blond and the teacher had evened out to a quiet blubbering on his doorstep and he didn't even want to think about the dark haired boy.

Sasuke held up two identical pink hairs side by side, murmuring sadly to himself, "How do I avenge this?"

When Sakura arrived on this scene, she rethought the dinner idea and sent them home. _If that's how they react to my father having my hair, _she thought, _I don't want to see them meeting my siblings._


End file.
